Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
by Rawr -pounce
Summary: Songfic 'There's nothing wrong with me! DON'T SAY THAT' Raito threw the chair at the wall, causing a huge dent. Whatever hit the wall cracked into a million pieces. Ryuzaki was scared. Scared Raito had finally snapped. LxRaito
1. Prelude

---------

Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

----------

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

LET THE BODIES HIT THE--

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give

Now

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Push me again  
This is the end

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor


	2. Raped?

---------

Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

----------

"There's nothing wrong with me! DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T SAY THAT EVER AGAIN! Or I'll have to kill you!" Raito was blinded by rage and fear. He picked up the nearest item; a chair, and smashed it into the wall beside him causing one of the hugest dents L'd ever seen. L eyed the broken pieces of the chair, counting each one carefully.

There were fifty-six pieces.

_Fifty-six._

That's a lot.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Raito was yelling at the top of his lungs. Matsuda and Aizawa watched them on the screen in the headquarters. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Raito swore at L. His eyes were filled with tears. He was scared. Scared Raito had finally snapped.

"Yagami-kun? Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"I kno...know...what..I..." Raito's eyes shut and he collapsed. He hit the floor with a hard THUD. L towered over him. His cheeks were red and he looked flustered. Raito was mumbling something along the lines of, "I'm...possessed...crazy...insane..." and a few other words L couldn't make out.

"Oh, Yagami-kun, what has happened to you?" he whispered, picking him up and carrying him to the couch. He set him down and sighed. "Don't go down the same path I did, Yagami-kun. It's not a nice one."

-----------

_Sayonara, Raito..._

-----------

"Are you okay, Ryuzaki? Did Yagami-kun hurt you?" Matsuda panicked as L walked into the hotel room.

"I'm fine. But I think Raito may need some therapy for a while." he crawled onto the rotating chair and hugged his knees to his chest the way he always did. It was an extremely old habit.

"Watari, make sure Yagami-kun doesn't tear up the room when he wakes." L said blandly into the microphone.

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

L took his finger off of the button, causing a 'click' noise. "Yagami-san, has your son ever been... raped?" L asked, out of the blue. The look on his face was priceless. "No, no! Why would you say that, Ryuzaki?"

"Because many children who are raped usually suffer some kind of trauma and I've read about some going crazy. Just like Yagami-kun."


	3. Go Home and Think 'Suicide'

---------

Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever  
----------

Raito walked around the room aimlessly.

_"Have you ever seen a shinigami?"_

He was blind, couldn't see anything.

_"Shinigami don't exist."_

He bumped into the walls.

_"Yes they do. And did you know they like apples?"_

His eyes were red from crying.

_"Really?"_

He fell to his knees, finally giving up.

_"Yes! And one day, they're going to kill us all..."_

He felt the dry blood on his shirt.

_"Don't think like that."_

----------

_Say good-night, and say good-bye..._

----------

"Yagami-san, may I please speak to you privately?" L said, eyes slightly narrowed. He nodded and followed L to the room next door. "Yagami-san, tell me the truth, was Raito-kun raped?"

He had no choice. He had to say. "Yes. Raito was raped when he was seventeen."

_//Little Mikey D. was the one is class who everyday got brutally harassed. And this went on for years until one day he said never again would he shed another tear. So he walked through the door, grabbed the 44 out of his father's dresser drawer, said "I can't take life no more", and like that, his life was lost... But this isn't about that, all of us just sat back and watched it happen. Thinkin' it's not out responsibility, this problem isn't about me. But this IS our problem. //_

"Is that true?"

"Yes. I have no reason to lie to you now." he looked away a tear escaped from his bloodshot eyes. "Don't cry, Yagami-san. I understand. When I was fourteen, I was also raped, but kept it from others I ended up becoming a paranoid freak." L confessed.


End file.
